


The Blow

by jb_slasher



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-26
Updated: 2002-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Face doesn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blow

I don't understand Tyler.

First he seems to be so proud of me and when the others have gone already, he pushes me against the wall and kisses me furiously. Yes, he's passionate, that's one of the qualities I love about him.

But then, we're fighting and I play with him and it seems he's gotten mad. He punches me, not once, not twice, but countless times, until I'm lying on the floor, hardly conscious.. Hardly breathing, it seems. Before blacking out, I hear Tyler's words, without any real emotion, all blank: _Get him to a fucking hospital_ and I feel completely miserable.

That's one of the qualities I hate about him, he's _Psycho Boy_.


End file.
